1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens barrel, an optical device having the lens barrel such as a camera and the like, and method for manufacturing lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a lens barrel used for an optical device such as camera and the like, a lens barrel to which auto-focus function and hand blurring compensation function are added has been used.
In a lens barrel to which such functions are added or other lens barrel, there is a case that a circuit board is equipped in a lens barrel (refer to Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-71953).